New Kids
by nightfurylover
Summary: What if Carlisle knows Dumbledore? What if Bella is not human and never met Edward before? What if the Cullen's and the pack have to work together? What if Bella is not shy but a prankster,chaser and a random person? too many what if's? than read this story! Twilight/Harry Potter! BellaxEdward? BellaxJacob? You choose! WARNING: SOME SWEARING!
1. Proluge

New Kids

**-**The story of Harry Potter and Isabella Black the children who lived-

Prologue

Hiya! My name is Isabella Black. I'm 16 and I'm the chaser of the Gryffindor house team where as my god brother Harry Potter is the seeker. I'm also a metamorphamagus. My best friends are Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and of course my god brother Harry Potter we are known as the Marauders the pranking group we also have a nickname for each other mine is Shadow, Harry is Bolt, Hermione is Arrow, Ron is Hound and Ginny is Firefly and we are all an animagus I'm a pitch black dragon (A/N: just imagined Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon) , Harry is an pure black Griffin , Hermione is an Eagle, Ron is a Dog, Ginny is a red Fox. We are all an animagus because one to help my uncle Remus on his transformation, he's a werewolf and all this time he's been taken care by my father and Harry's godfather Sirius Black (A/N: Sirius did not go to Azkaban nor will anyone die!) as he is also a animagus, his form is an big bear like dog. Two so we can go unnoticed and three cause its FUN!. Anyways Dumbledore says that we need have some 'protection' so he's sending 7 veggie vamps'…..this is going to be one interesting year' I thought.

**A/N: Hello to anyone that read this. Just want to say that this my first fanfic so take it easy okay? please review I need 2 or more reviews to continue this okay? Yay! ADIOS!**


	2. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**don't **_**own Harry Potter and Twilight those belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Bella's POV

'KRINNNNNNGGGGGGG!'

Where's the smurfs!?

'KRINNNNNGGGGGGGG!'

La La La La! I'm not listening!

'KRINNNNGGGGGGGGG!'

Ugh! Shut up you effing clock!

'KRINNNGGG-PRANG!'

And that ladies and gentleman it is I, Isabella Andromenda Black, throwing my alarm clock to the wall. "Bella! That's the fifth alarm clock this week!" Hermione scowled. "Oh give it break Mione, I thought you that you already learned your lesson at first year," At this Hermione rub her back subconsciously. "To never _ever _disturb a Black's sleep." Ginny said also waking up from her slumber. Wait. That's too Dumbledore-y. Hehe, _'Dumbledore-y'_. Ron that was passing by, eyed me suspiciously. "Why are you snickering? Merlin's G-Strings! Hermione, did you hear that?! She's planning something in that messed-up brain of her…." Ron shuddered. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Ron." I said calmly "Yes?" He said popping he's head back "You got a spider in your hair." I said pointing to his hair. "AAARGHHHH" Ron screamed like a little girl he truly is, and started running in a circle while shaking his head furiously. That is until he hit his head on the wall and passed out.

"Hey Ron! I just want to….." Harry trailed out seeing his best friend on the floor passed out and me snickering,still in my pj's. "I don't want to know." He said dragging his best friend down stairs. I shrugged then hopped out the bed to shower. I put on a white V-neck shirt with my Gryffindor tie, black skinny jeans, and red converse. I also put on a little lip-gloss and fluff my hair a bit. Then I go down stairs to see the order sitting, eating breakfast. "Morning guys!" I said kissing my dad on the cheek, "Morning", everyone mumbled.

Just then Dumbledore came in, in all of his Dumbledore-y glory! _Hehe,Dumbledore-y…_ I thought then I notice everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked .

"Really 'Dumbledore-y'?" Snape (AKA the greasy git) sneered.

"Oh did I said that out loud? Because I said slumber but then I thought 'Wait, That's too Dumbledore-y' then I thought 'Hehe Dumbledore-y' so ya." I explained.

There was silence until uncle Remus broke it "Okay, there's no doubt that you're his daughter." he said pointing to my dad. "Hey!" Me and dad chorus together, everyone burst out laughing. _Banana lickers…_

"Anyway back to business I need Ms. Black and Mr. Potter at Hogwarts tomorrow so their guardians can choose them both protectors." Me and Harry both groaned at this, I don't see any reason we need bodyguards. I mean, we already faced Lord Moldyshorts lots of times. The day passed by normally. Well as normal as a house full of:

~ 1 top secret order that's goal is to kill the darkest wizard of all time,

~ 1 set of prankster twins

~ 1 short tempered mother. (that goes lovely with the twins!)

~ 1 over protective father.

~ 1 bookworm.

~ 1 dragon tamer.

~ 1 curse breaker.

~ 1 Quiditch obsesser.

~ 1 muggle obsesser.

~ 1 red-head girl with an ass-cool hex. (and a temper that rival's the mother *note the serious- NO DAD! NOT THE NAME-PUN!-ness* )

~ 1 Boy-Who-Lived.

~ 1 awesome, gorgeous, smart, brave, bad-ass and prankster Girl-Who Lived. (Me!)

**A/N and that's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Thank you to Crystal12345 and crazychick444 thanks for the support! And please REVIEW!**

**PS: I seriously need a beta so if anyone want to,please PM me!**


End file.
